


The Platonic Ideal of a PR Nightmare

by gladdecease



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@USTreasury<br/>Have questions for the Treasury Secretary?  He'll be answering them starting at 10|9c @AHamOfficial. Use #AskHamilton in your tweet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Platonic Ideal of a PR Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A fantastic anon popped up on Tumblr to ask for "time travel, Hamilton? tbqh I just want to see Hamilton VS Twitter." This is modern setting rather than time travel, because when I'm writing in a hurry I cannot hold myself to the standards of historical accuracy I would prefer to use for canon era Hamilton fic, but I hope they (and you) enjoy!

@USTreasury  
Have a question for the Treasury Secretary? He'll be answering them starting at 10|9c @AHamOfficial. Use #AskHamilton in your tweet!

@TJeffOfficial  
Ohhh boy. #disgonbgud #askhamilton [http://38.media.tumblr.com/c6a...](https://38.media.tumblr.com/c6a14b9b84bd71a5bc75e579ab5a9df9/tumblr_inline_nqokiqAN7a1rcg2ib_500.gif)  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@TJeffOfficial Watch you don't choke, Thomas.  
|  
@TJeffOfficial  
@AHamOfficial Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you.

@AHamOfficial  
.@virginia354 I have nothing against the Vice President that his politics and personality don't make self-explanatory. #AskHamilton

@AHamOfficial  
FALSE, but I don't have space in this tweet to explain. RT @jmads51 the power u gave the banks caused the recession, t/f? #askhamilton #true  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@AHamOfficial @jmads51 Actually, it'll bug me if I don't. The recession was caused by the banks, yes, but if you actually look at the (1/20?)  
|  
¦ 32 more replies  
|  
@AHamOfficial @jmads51 @gaymerg8r13 @SusanSmith5 @parksandrecnbc I find the comparison to Ben Wyatt flattering, actually.

@AHamOfficial  
No, that doesn't mean I write Star Trek fanfiction. #AskHamilton  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@AHamOfficial I could, though. It can't be that hard.  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@AHamOfficial "Mr Spock!" the golden haired captain gasped. "What... is HAPPENING to you?" "Pon far, Captain," the half-Vulcan whispered.  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@AHamOfficial About two-thirds of twitter has informed me that the correct spelling is Pon Farr. My bad.  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@AHamOfficial A lot of you had something to say about epithets, too? Talk to me again when you've founded a newspaper. #justsaying

@angelicaaaaa  
Oh god. @elizaaaaa, do something about your husband.  
|  
@elizaaaaa  
@angelicaaaaa i'm trying! i stole his phone but now he's on the computer twitter.  
|  
@angelicaaaaa  
@elizaaaaa Turn off the house wifi, it's the only way

@AHamOfficial  
.@ABurrOfficial You have NO IDEA what you're talking about, Burr. Maybe if you spent more time developing opinions of your own instead of  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@AHamOfficial @ABurrOfficial going along with whatever opinion's popular enough to get you elected to whatever office you want to hold TODAY  
|  
¦ 6 more replies  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@AHamOfficial @ABurrOfficial blocking me isn't going to do you any good

@elizaaaaa  
@angelicaaaaa i did it, but now he's on philip's phone!  
|  
@angelicaaaaa  
@elizaaaaa ...isn't Philip, like, four?  
|  
@elizaaaaa  
@angelicaaaaa he's very advanced for his age  
|  
@elizaaaaa  
@angelicaaaaa but we're not letting him get twitter until he's ten, alexander must have installed the app just now  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@elizaaaaa @angelicaaaaa You do remember that I follow both of you, right? I could see you plotting against me this whole time.  
|  
@laurensSC  
You know @AHamOfficial, when you've got @elizaaaaa AND @angelicaaaaa plotting against you, maybe you need to rethink things.  
|  
@elizaaaaa  
@laurensSC @AHamOfficial @angelicaaaaa thank you, john.

@AHamOfficial  
@laurensSC can bite me.  
|  
@laurensSC  
@AHamOfficial you should be so lucky

@USTreasury  
Okay, we're going to go ahead and cut #AskHamilton a little short. Thanks for all your questions!  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
.@USTreasury But I haven't even gotten to the questions about the woman going on the new ten dollar bill yet!

@GeorgeWashington  
@AHamOfficial, I think that's enough.  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@GeorgeWashington Sorry, sir.  
|  
@GeorgeWashington  
@AHamOfficial I'm not the president anymore, son, you don't have to call me sir.  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@GeorgeWashington Sorry, sir.  
|  
@AHamOfficial  
@AHamOfficial @GeorgeWashington Ack! Old habits, sorry again.

@AHamOfficial  
#harriettubmanhasmyvote #justfyi

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "poor communication skills" on my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://gladdecease.dreamwidth.org/259.html?thread=5891#cmt5891).
> 
> eta: I can't believe I forgot how timezones work. And it's in the SUMMARY, my shame will forever be on display. orz  
> eta2: Had to change Angelica's twitter handle. The guilt at not giving the Schuyler sisters matching usernames was keeping me up at night, ngl.


End file.
